


anything can happen

by kiyumikoko



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyumikoko/pseuds/kiyumikoko
Summary: ★【黑色五叶草】★尤诺⇆阿斯塔★有破车的下篇★感谢勇者A太太和原天使的点梗(抱)★我又拖了好长时间(土下座)【这个是第二章！！第一章在后面】以下是阅读提醒⚠️●本篇可能引起你的不适●是俗套的剧情和废话连篇的ooc●有出现可能让你觉得不舒服的第三者●有强○●野外○●有占有欲的尤诺以上！如果可以接受的话请↓





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ★【黑色五叶草】  
> ★尤诺⇆阿斯塔  
> ★有破车的下篇  
> ★感谢勇者A太太和原天使的点梗(抱)  
> ★我又拖了好长时间(土下座)
> 
>  【这个是第二章！！第一章在后面】
> 
> 以下是阅读提醒⚠️
> 
> ●本篇可能引起你的不适  
> ●是俗套的剧情和废话连篇的ooc  
> ●有出现可能让你觉得不舒服的第三者  
> ●有强○  
> ●野外○  
> ●有占有欲的尤诺
> 
> 以上！
> 
>  
> 
> 如果可以接受的话
> 
> 请
> 
> ↓

★

无法挽回的失落感蔓延到整个思绪，尤诺离开黑色暴牛的据点还没五分钟就后悔了，刚才所发生的事一直环绕在脑海中没办法消散，说到底他为什么会那么说？本可以用更好的方法去处理的，可不知道为什么那一刻的心情就是很糟糕

「那是因为阿斯塔君在你心目中很重要所以才没办法忽视不是么？」

克劳斯只是把自己所感受到的如实阐述了出来，他就很纳闷了，到底是发生了什么才会让尤诺这家伙突然撒下手中的事情自顾自地跑了回来，这简直就像小孩子才会做出的行为一样

不过不用问也知道肯定是和阿斯塔有关的，毕竟能让这个面瘫感情用事的家伙可没有几个

而且看尤诺从刚才回来到现在一直都静不下心，哪有人会自己往走廊上的石柱撞的，导致克劳斯现在看着后辈发红的额头就想笑

「话说你突然就这么回来了没问题？某种意义上来看照顾阿斯塔君不也是你的任务吗？」

「我觉得他现在不会想看到我的」

啊……  
出现了，会在某些时候莫名执着的问题后辈，因为过于在意而变得优柔寡断

「那你就给我去道歉啊，就这么回来了难道你还想避开他一辈子？」

听了克劳斯的训话后尤诺沉默了半天……  
再次开口时已经跳了好几阶对话，直接就把自己的想法给说了出来

「克劳斯，我觉得我可能是喜欢上那家伙了」

看着尤诺一本正经的样子，想必是在脑内做出了一番斗争吧

「哈？」

听到了意想不到但又在意料之内的回答，不知道为什么，克劳斯在内心里早就认定这一回事了，甚至还要奇怪这家伙怎么现在才意识到这个事实，毕竟在谁来看只要和尤诺相处久了，就能感受到这家伙对待阿斯塔和对待其他人的态度完全是不一样的，这可不单单是关系好才会有的

所以这才是真正的原因啊……

「那家伙会接受这样的我么？不是作为竞争对手，也不是作为家人……」

这时候克劳斯觉得自己作为前辈当然要帮后辈解决一下情感上的问题了，他推了推眼镜握拳假正经咳嗽了一声

「那就把你的心情向阿斯塔君说清楚，试都不去试的话，等到被其他人给抢……喂！你这家伙听我说完啊！」

克劳斯话还没说完，当他把注意力再次集中到对方身上时发现尤诺已经距离他好远了，其实那家伙早已下定主意了

尤诺抬手发动了魔法书，打算回去把自己刚才弄的烂摊子给收拾好，虽然想立马就去见到对方，但临走之前还是没有忘记回头感谢为自己操心的前辈

「谢谢，我会的」

所以说这家伙到底有没有把他刚才说的话给听进去……整理了下衣领，克劳斯呆站在原地沉默了起来……

大概没有吧……

…………  
……

房间内气氛一度十分尴尬

马格纳现在感觉自己一个头两个大，果然当初就不应该把阿斯塔交给尤诺照顾的才对，无论怎么想也是嘛，人家已经有喜欢的人了

在这样的情况下还把自家的后辈往火坑里推，自己的脑子绝对是出问题了，仔细想一想这样阿斯塔不就是中途跳出来的小三了么？这让马格纳忍不住挠起了后脑勺，绞尽脑汁想找出一个有用的办法，一个如何才能让对方不去在意尤诺的方法，他坐在阿斯塔身边盯着那擦红了的双眼，如果是其他人的话会怎么做？

如果是芬拉尔的话会怎么做？如果是诺艾尔的话会怎么做？

他的后辈现在全身都在散发着阴郁的气息让人放不下心来

「对了！阿斯塔，我们去联谊吧！」

「哎？」

马格纳咬了咬牙死马当活马医说出了这句话，这么形容可能有点对不起尤诺，但果然最好的办法就是让其他人把尤诺在阿斯塔心中的位置给顶替掉

让阿斯塔找到其他喜欢的人的话，情况可能会变好一些，说到底这家伙到底喜欢那小子的哪里马格纳至今还是没弄明白

「不用去在意那家伙啦，一定还会有更适合的人选的」

「……大概吧……」

「所以伤好了的话，我们去联谊吧～至今为止你的交际圈太窄了，是时候认识新朋友了」

「……应该吧」

阿斯塔揉了揉左眼，用复杂的眼神干笑了两声答应了马格纳的提议，虽然不太确定，大概自己喜欢上其他人的话就能用以前的态度去对待尤诺，也不会整天心神不宁甚至还影响到周围的人

到那个时候，他应该就会有勇气去和尤诺道歉了吧

堕天使的密洞适时出现在了房间内，芬拉尔探查似的伸出半个头来张望

「那…那个，要不要去外面透透气？隔壁的小镇因为祭典已经开始热闹起来了呢」

「听起来很不错啊！豆丁斯塔也一起去吧？」

得救了……  
马格纳为芬拉尔的出现在心里默默竖起了大拇指  
…………

建筑之间挂满印有四叶草的彩旗，街道两侧的摊位看起来已经准备得差不多，琳琅满目的装饰让人看着眼前一亮，就连广场中央的喷水池也装点得具有节日气氛

国民们已经围绕着这具有传说的喷泉展开了祭典的前奏

「吼哇～！」

明显马格纳没想到这普通的小镇竟然也会这么热闹，这让他忍不住抱着好奇心左右观望了起来，在看到附近有扳手腕大赛的召开时，这位前辈明显跃跃欲试了起来

「那边可爱的小姐，要和我一起去经历一场浪漫的约会么？♡」

才传送到目的地没两秒，芬拉尔就决定好了搭讪的目标，所以说是为了搭讪才这么积极想来的对吧，不过他立马意识到自己是干什么来的又收回了心思

阿斯塔感觉到了两位前辈因为他的原因而没办法去做自己想做的事，但说真的他现在一点玩乐的心思都没有，只想一个人沉默着，可是来都来到了又怎么能够让大家都一起郁闷？于是他提出了建议

「话说这个时间就已经热闹起来了呢～你们不用管我去享受祭典吧！不过如果能顺便把我送到喷水池旁的话真是感激不尽～」

阿斯塔强行让自己打起精神，为了不让自己的话语听起来太颓废还特地做了深呼吸，他觉得自己已经做出了和平时一样的笑容了，不过这建议显然不会得到同意

「不不不！！！我不放心！」

「嗯！我也是」

这两个人此刻的回答竟然出奇地站在了一个点上

「哎——？我只是想独自感受一下祭典的氛围而已！你们左一个右一个在我身边这让我很困扰的好不好！！」

阿斯塔就知道他们会这么回答，所以提前准备好了回话内容，在特意拉长尾音时还做出了感到困扰的样子

而就如同阿斯塔知道他们所想的一样，芬拉尔也猜到了对方会这么回答，于是还继续想说些什么

「可是…！！」

「嘛～暴牛的两位，不用担心啦，我会帮忙照看着这位小哥的～」

突然凭空出现了陌生的声音，听起来十分爽朗和祭典的活力，而这声音的主人同样也有着清爽外表，看起来大概十八九岁的样子，这很容易给人留下好的印象

「你谁啊？！我和你认识吗？」

「话说我们怎么可能把重要的后辈交给一个素不相识的人」

果然就算外表再怎么加分也不可能一下子取得两位前辈的信任

「嘛～嘛～今天我虽然穿的是便服，不过好歹也是这边领地的骑士之一呢，虽然和你们的魔法骑士团有很大的差距就是了」

说着来人在身上翻找了一番，将特属于骑士的勋章出示了出来

「怎么样？现在可以相信我了吧～」

看着对方手里的东西，马格纳警戒心是减了下来，可总觉得哪里不对

「我相信你了，可是我还是没办法把阿斯塔晾在一边！」

「嗯……」

明显芬拉尔也是这么想的，他抱起双手重重点了一下头。马格纳跟着推了推墨镜，上下打量起这突然出现的家伙

「不过就算这样，你这小子看起来也很可疑啊？」

看样子如果再这么说下去就没完没了了，以马格纳的个性也有可能就会揪着这一点不放也说不定，所以阿斯塔立马更改了立场

「嘛～嘛～反正只是一会，没问题的啦！！我在那边等你们回来～」

他摇晃起被包裹住的左手，对前辈们做出没问题的样子

看起来是真的不想让他们陪在自己身边，于是马格纳和芬拉尔也没有再继续坚持下去，要不然可能会本末倒置，只有这一点还是清楚的，毕竟最本来的目的也只是想让阿斯塔转换一下心情而已，其中过程什么的完全不重要

「那我们过会见～」

「嗯，如果有事就大声呼唤我们啊！」

马格纳临走前还特地叮嘱了一下，阿斯塔看着前辈们消失在人海中，突然觉得有些想笑，忍不住在心里吐槽这大声呼唤又是什么方式啊

送走了两位前辈，强行做出的笑容立马消失在脸上，他盯着地面上的石砖发了好一会呆，才注意到旁边的那个人竟然还没有走

「虽然不知道你是谁不过还是谢谢了，以后有机会再见」

看到阿斯塔对自己也下达了逐客令，那自称骑士的家伙立马挥了挥手做出解释

「不不不～我的目标是你啊，所以我还会在这里呆一下的」

「嗯？目标？」

阿斯塔脑内现在只有问号，于是他看到那家伙很有信心地指向了不远处的一个摊位

「其实我是因为那个才过来的」

抱着好奇心转头看了过去，看起来好像是一个占卜的摊位，而且挺有人气的样子，因为外面已经排着很长的队伍了

「那又和我有什么关系？」

「因为里面的占卜师说，我出去之后遇到的第一个银白色头发的人将是我命中注定之人～」

惊了，这让阿斯塔立马开始怀疑起了这家伙脑袋是不是有问题

「你现在一定是在想我脑袋是不是出问题了对吧？！」

内想法被戳穿，他只能尴尬着咳嗽两声回问过去，为了不让自己表现得很失礼

「咳……也不是这样，那这个命中注定之人怎么说也应该是女性没错吧？」

「不，占卜师并说与性别无关，而且我是都能接受的类型！而且你长得也很可爱不是么？」

「可…可爱？！」

前面的还能接受，但听到这里阿斯塔嘴角忍不住抽搐了一下，哪有人把男性用可爱来形容的？这让他受了不少打击，只是……该不会吧……这也太巧了……因为确实也是想结识新的朋友了，而在这个时机恰巧就跳出了这么一个家伙

所以说那个占卜该不会很灵验吧？

不过这念头也只是一瞬间，毕竟他也并不是什么容易相信这方面的人，以朋友的立场来接触一下看起来也不错，于是阿斯塔抬头对那家伙露出了笑容

「那我只是想在喷水池边发一下呆，你也要陪着我发呆？」

「乐意之至～」

某种意义上确实是骑士没错了

 

…………

……

「哈？笨蛋斯塔？我不知道，只是那三个家伙之前还吵闹着说着要去什么祭典」

给尤诺开门的是才回到据点的诺艾尔，她和巴纳莎才任务结束，没什么多余的精力去玩耍所以留了下来，少女打着哈欠正打算回房间补觉就听到了大门被敲响的声音

……  
果然，就算速度再快始终还是与空间魔法的传送没法相比，于是尤诺就这么错过了和阿斯塔道出心意的机会

听诺艾尔的回答，那家伙是和马格纳他们去了哪里的祭典活动，可是这段时间整个国家的城镇几乎都在准备祭典活动，一点头绪也没有，毕竟是特殊的时节

「所以你是要等么？还是去找？」

诺艾尔明显不想浪费时间，给出了明确的质问，她现在因为缺乏休息语气听起来很糟糕

「谢谢，我去找找看吧」

「哈……那你去吧」

再次打出一个哈欠，少女没有一丝客套，抬手顺势就拉回了大门

看样子得花费一些时间了，可是一回想到阿斯塔困扰的样子，尤诺就后悔为什么自己会一时赌气离开，这简直太糟糕了，不愿意就这么等着，总之先从最近的城镇开始找起好了

可利用了整个下午的时间，还是没有看到对方的身影

他找到了获得扳手腕大赛冠军的马格纳，却没找到马格纳口中和骑士在一起的阿斯塔，明明应该在附近的才对

本以为今天没见到，第二天一定有机会的，可尤诺没想到的是，接下来几天他根本就没机会抽出时间，因为他又被下达了任务的命令，既然没有再继续照看的任务了，那么就得回归正常的生活

克劳斯第一次见到了将所有精力都放到了任务进度上的后辈。因为没办法草草了事，即使再怎么焦虑也只能忍着，结果耗时竟然比预期缩短了将近一半。任务结束后好不容易能松口气，但尤诺还是第一时间赶到了暴牛据点，却再次吃了闭门羹，留下来看守的人就只剩下了高顿，而他甚至没办法完全听清对方那细细碎碎的言语，过了半天也只有得到阿斯塔已经完全康复了的信息

这让尤诺终于焦虑了起来，这份力不从心想见却见不到的感觉到底是什么，他现在甚至连道歉的机会都得不到

…………

……

确实，米莫萨感觉到了最近尤诺周边的气压一天比一天还要低，使得橙发少女忍不住找到了克劳斯想问个一清二楚

距离最后一次见面已经是半个多月之前的事情了，不知道是运气太差还是阿斯塔故意在躲着他，每一次去黑色暴牛来开门的虽然都是不同的人，但无一例外都是对方不在据点的回答，而问到具体行踪时，每个人回答的口吻都不一样，但无一例外都是不知道

不知道……

所以尤诺算是弄清楚了一个事实，那就是对方并不想见他……

「尤诺君你再想想到底是哪里出问题了」

米莫萨坐在尤诺对面担心地发出了疑问

「因为我前几天才碰到过阿斯塔先生的，可他看起来和平常并无差异」

站在旁观者的角度来看这无论怎么想都是阿斯塔故意在躲着尤诺没错了，可是她完全不知道原因是什么，本以为只是普通的争吵，过一段时间就好了的那种。可是看情况并非如此，直到后面尤诺没办法，只能减少上门的次数，也有可能是逼得太紧了，但越到后面就越焦虑，让他静不下心

因为这一点最近一直都不在状态上，已经发生了很多摩擦升级的事情了，即使外表看起来和原来一样对任何事情不关心，但慢慢变得不能够冷静地去处理遇到的问题，克劳斯想让尤诺休息一段时间，因为对方现在看起来就像是一座活火山，可能只要碰上一点无关紧要的事情都有可能爆发的那种

对于这一点尤诺并没有同意，因为他没办法无视所有去给自己放假，这样会越想越多，倒不如去执行任务来的好，以他对阿斯塔的性格来判断，只要过一段时间一切都会出现好的转折的

…………

可当他亲眼看到自己寻找了好长时间的人和另一个不认识的人一起走进旅店时，竟然感觉自己竟然没办法抑制住从内心涌出的情绪，复杂又难以消化，并没有出现好的转折……

那并不是为自己露出的笑容看起来却如此的难受

于是他在心里默默决定了一些事情，跨步走进了这间旅店，却没注意到指甲早已陷入了手掌

…………

……

阿斯塔这段时间确实是在故意回避着尤诺，为了不让自己的心意在对方面前暴露出来，从而选择了其他的方式

虽然愚蠢

但他采用了玛格纳的建议，而那天在小镇上偶然遇到的家伙刚好和自己相性还不错的样子，和对方相处的时候会觉得很轻松，于是阿斯塔选择了把自己沉浸在其中麻木自己。因为独自一人时总会想起尤诺最后临走前的表情，他逃避着想让自己对尤诺的感觉回到离开哈吉前的样子，为了将紧绷在心里的弦松开，他答应了对方的请求

 

…………

「喝下这个可能会让你觉得放松一些」

「谢谢」

盯着递到眼前的杯子，阿斯塔知道和咖啡混杂着的东西是什么，对方已经提前告知了，但他还是选择喝了下去

旅店柔软的床铺甚至能够将整个人陷进去，阿斯塔滚动了一下喉结，他紧张地盯着压在他身上的人，对方正好打算帮他把里衣褪去

「看来有人在玩火」

因为房间内暧昧的气息，阿斯塔根本就没有感应到有第三个人的出现，也有可能是因为脑袋昏昏沉沉的原因吧，他在听到清晰的声音之后才惊醒过来

一抬头就看到了倚靠在门框处的黑发少年，这让他忍不住惊讶出来的同时还内心慌张了起来，脑袋蹭的爆炸。完全没意料到对方会突然出现在这里，为什么尤诺能够找到这里？！

「尤……尤诺？！！你！你怎么在…在这里？！」

他应该没有和任何一个人说过自己的去向才对

而此时尤诺混杂着阴沉和危险气息的视线就像针刺一般让阿斯塔不敢再多说一句，灰发少年只能呆滞地看着对方阴着脸走到他们面前

「抱歉，这家伙事和我有一些事情得解决，我能带走他吗？」

听起来尤诺只是普通的在征求对方的同意而已

不过现在这样的状况论谁都没办法拒绝，身着金色黎明斗篷的少年身上散发出的气压只给出了一个答案，就是答应。所以那人只能僵硬着身子用力点下了头

「谢谢」

直到这时阿斯塔才反应过来了什么，话说他为什么要感觉到害怕，只不过他还在脑内组织着语言，就直接被尤诺捏着手腕从床上拽了起来

「喂！！你这家伙干什么啊？！」

手腕被捏得生疼，这让阿斯塔一瞬间不安了起来，只能被尤诺拽着离开那个地方，就连穿鞋的时间都没有

「喂——！！你倒是说句话啊——！」

就算强迫着自己壮起胆子大声质问也得不到回答，这让他有些生气，而且因为跨步的差距，以尤诺走路的步伐阿斯塔得小跑着才不至于被强行托着走

从旅馆被迫拉到街上，因为声音过大引来了不少人的视线

灰发少年正在努力摆脱比他高上一个头的黑发少年，因为成为了路边焦点而吸引来了众多的视线，吵闹着的阿斯塔瞬间闭上了嘴

与祭典前繁华的街景形成鲜明的对比，人烟稀少的树林明显是解决矛盾的最好地点，因为在那里的话就算声音再怎么大也不会有人过来，所以尤诺就这么拽着人离开了铺有石砖的道路转入漆黑一片的地段

阿斯塔终于受不了对方单方面的行为了，脚下的触感变得越来越差，在踩到碎石那一刻他强行拽着尤诺停住了脚，无论怎么都不愿意再往前一步，他把右手转移到尤诺拉着自己的左手上，想挣脱被捏得发痛的手腕，可是没想到对方出奇的用力，竟然没办法挣脱开，只要他一用力，尤诺也必定会加重手力，反而让手腕更加疼痛了

「你到底怎么回事啊？！——！」

阿斯塔还是忍不住瞪眼用力吼了出来，想得到答案

看起来这句吼好像起到作用了，尤诺皱紧眉头一瞬间露出了气愤的神情，趁着对方没有特别防备时一个反手转身将面前的人放倒在了地上

「啊——痛！——！！」

果然，这突如其来的动作让阿斯塔完全没反应过来，只感觉到眼前视线变换，紧接着后背重重摔到了地面上，内脏移位的冲击感，瞬间生理盐水因为疼痛接连着掉出了眼眶

尤诺并没有手下留情，而这个罪魁祸首看起来并没有要对此做出道歉的样子，他只是半跪着将膝盖挤进阿斯塔的大腿间，而那紧捏着对方手腕的左手至始至终也没有放开过。黑发少年将那一瞬间的苦涩吞进了心里，露出的反而是让人想避而远之的质问

「我的话就不行，如果是其他男人的话就可以么？」

冰冷的话语传入耳中，终于，阿斯塔听到了尤诺的再次开口

「你在说什么啊？！我听不……！！话说就算我和男人还是女人和你也没关系不是吗？！」

阿斯塔最先开始还有些不太明白尤诺的意思，直到他将话说到一半……紧接着想开口解释原由，可不知为什么，也可能是因为生气的原因，他并没有做出解释，反而还进一步说出了刺激对方的言论

可就算是这样也掩盖不了最真实的反应，尤诺看着身下因为着急慌张而露出不安的人，那红了的眼眶简直一点说服力都没有，于是他暂时松开了左手，用力扯下了身上的斗篷毫不犹豫地握紧将其撕裂

撕扯声刺耳到扎入神经，阿斯塔预感到自己接下来可能将面临对方的怒气的一瞬，后背一片发凉，突然感觉身体不受控制，接下来可能会再次光顾欧文那里也说不定，他可能会断手或者断腿

尤诺甚至都觉得此时的自己不可理喻，但还是利用撕下的布条捂住了那还想继续发声的嘴，不管身下人的挣扎在对方脑后强行系上了死结，不想听到任何一句话

他现在只允许阿斯塔作为听的一方

「既然这样，那也和我做吧」

变了质的话语通过空气传入了灰发少年的耳中，他只能不可置信地瞪大双眼盯着压在他身上的人，脑内组织好的语言荡然无存，对方压在自己身上的力度已经说明了这并不是在开玩笑，在之前的生理盐水还没干涸的情况下又溢出了新的泪水，就算自己再如何发出抗拒的声音尤诺也没有听进耳里

阿斯塔想试着通过眼神来让对方为自己松开嘴上的束缚，因为他想解释清楚并不是那样的，但同样的，无论是什么样的眼神在此时的尤诺看来都是差不多的意味

那让他抑制不住情绪的双瞳，会使人妥协

最后，就连双眼也被撕扯下来的布料给遮挡住了视线，黑暗中阿斯塔彻底慌乱了阵脚，手脚并用的想推开压在自己身上的人，然而原本被捏得发紫的手腕连同肩膀再次被死死压到了地上，让他没办法挣脱束缚

在这一瞬间生出的恐惧情绪，甚至让阿斯塔没办法正确判断出对方到底是不是那个尤诺

「阿斯塔，我喜欢你」

就像读到了阿斯塔的心声一般，黏腻的吐息附着到耳廓，在听到尤诺的告白后阿斯塔穆地停止了挣扎

「我喜欢你」

就像为了告诉对方这是现实，尤诺垂下双眸，再次重复了这句话，随后隔着布料将吻落了下去

嘴唇上隔着布料传来的温度让阿斯塔消化不了这信息量了，所以尤诺看到他和别人在一起的时才会这么生气，但这家伙不是已经有喜欢的人了么？但尤诺其实是喜欢他的么？毕竟那个时候无论是马格纳还是自己都亲眼目睹到了他和那位伯爵小姐一起出行的画面，还是说这都只是猜想而已

所以从一开始的时候就没有正确理解到尤诺对自己的感情？那之前违背自己的话语到现在看来就只是凭空制造出来的障碍而已……

「唔！——！唔唔——！！」

因为尤诺绑的太用力以至于阿斯塔根本没办法弄开这蒙住嘴的布料

「反正都被你讨厌了，那么我也就没有什么需要再顾虑的了」

说完黑发少年冷着目光将阿斯塔的裤子连同内裤一起暴力地扯了下来，将它们丢到了一边，他俯下身舔舐上了身下人的锁骨

脑袋轰地爆炸了开来，他明白了尤诺的意思

但还是趁机抬脚向对方的小腹踹了上去，趁着两人之间的距离再次缩短之前翻过身想站起来逃走，但还没来得及撑起膝盖，就再一次被压制了下去

膝盖压到碎石上的感觉真的很糟糕，因为双眼被蒙住了的原因，阿斯塔没办法判断出有没有被磕出血来，只是从膝盖传来的痛感越来越明显了，他用力抽回双手想再一次撑起身子，同样的没过两秒还是被尤诺用力压制了回去

该死的药剂……  
本来只是为了让自己的初体验不那么糟糕而服下的，现在反而成为了把自己置于危险的束缚，现在的他不但找不到用力点，还感觉身体变得越来越奇怪了

咚——

这一次是脑门与地面的接触，同样的让人感到疼痛，逐渐，泥土味中出现了熟悉的铁锈味，是无论怎么都喜欢不起来的味道，阿斯塔现在能确定出自己身上至少有一处地方破开了

可是偏偏暴露在空气中的下半身因为对方的行为有了反应，尤诺贴上那被冷汗覆满的后背，在少年的后颈上亲吻并留下了明显的牙印，并用右手握上了那初有感觉的性器

被整根握住的触感使阿斯塔全身一阵激灵，差点惊呼出声，紧接着失力般地减少了挣扎，自己的弱点好像落入了敌人的手中，尤诺的动作并不像之前那样温柔且照顾着他的感受，而是带有强制性的一昧上下动作，这也就意味着阿斯塔只能更早的释放在对方的手里

「唔——！——！！」

控制不住如同潮水般涌上的快感，让他一时松懈发出了难以启齿的呻吟声

听到声音的尤诺不自觉勾起了嘴角，但还是看着手中的液体说出了让对方羞耻的话语

语调的冷淡让阿斯塔心彻底凉了下来

「看起来还是很粘稠呢，我还以为你已经做过很多次了」

从容地将液体涂抹到了身下人的后穴上，在周围按压了一会之后直接把食指探了进去

第一次被从后面进入让阿斯塔不安了起来，从来没有触碰过的部位，然而对方的手指依旧在里面动作着。当尤诺的手指往回退去时，肠壁摩擦的不适感冲击向了他的神经，在大脑还没有适应这感觉时那根手指又进入得更深了，感觉逐渐变得强烈，让人跟不上节奏

「唔……」

不管阿斯塔感觉多么不适，但尤诺并没有多余的耐心让身下人适应，他看出来了对方是第一次，但还是很快把第二根手指也加入了动作，强行撑开后穴，并继续深入扩张。

手指在肠壁里搅动的感觉是如此清晰，逐渐产生出一种酥麻的感觉，不知道手指触碰到了哪个地方，这让阿斯塔整个人像触电般颤栗起背脊，尤诺抓住了这一点将手指的动作集中了过去，这使得受入一方完全吃不消这阵阵传来的刺激感

大腿忍不住开始打颤，阿斯塔感觉自己支撑着身体的力气在快速流失，他只能别扭着扭动臀部想摆脱对方的手指，只是并没有作用，这反而迎来了更加强烈的感觉，因为后方传来的触感，才释放过的性器在此时又有了充血的感觉，透明的液体从中流出，他感觉心跳快速到快喘不过气了

「只是手指就已经快不行了么？」

当第三根手指进到身体内时，阿斯塔感觉自己的后面快要被绷裂了，一丝丝痛感变为了撕裂神经的痛苦，这让他只能咬紧牙关，疼痛的呻吟声透过布料悶哼出来时已经完全变了调。后面因为疼痛不断缩紧，他想让尤诺把手指拔出去

然而这动作和呻吟到尤诺耳里时更多的只是充满情色的意味，黑发少年知道对方此时感觉到了疼痛，可他并没有停下手中的动作，为了使自己能够进入对方的身体里

「呐……就算离开了哈吉你也没有停下锻炼身体呢」

尤诺将另一只手抚上了对方绷起的腰身，从小腹顺着往上探索，阿斯塔因为这酥麻的轻抚忍不住缩紧了小腹和后穴，手掌传来的触碰感在脑内无限放大

「每次看到你锻炼的样子，我也没办法不去努力呢」

直到触碰到那快要接触到地面的两点时，尤诺舔舐上了阿斯塔早已发烫的耳垂，手指传来的收紧让他感觉到了对方的紧张

「真是敏感啊，很有感觉么？」

说着用中指指腹搓揉了上去，能感觉到那一点因为手指的玩弄而逐渐充血变硬

「……哈…唔嗯……」

胸前的酥麻感使阿斯塔一下软下了身子，因为刚才的挣扎用去的体力在此时已经体现了出来，而心跳频率也再加了一个度。他感觉脑袋变得更加晕眩了，只能任由对方对自己的身体做出动作，而自己也断断续续发出了抑制不住的细声

没多长时间，感觉到对方手指的抽出，终于能够喘出一口气，这时下半身传来的肿胀感就变得明显了起来，现在只想得到解放，于是他移动右手想去触碰硬起的性器

只是手还没触碰到就被中途拦截了下来

「还不可以」

紧接着阿斯塔感觉自己大腿间触碰到了什么硬到发热的东西，还没意识到是什么的时候自己就被对方翻了个身，平躺在地上

近在咫尺的呼吸

上一秒还在奇怪着对方为什么呼吸变得粗重，下一秒双腿被强行分开，后穴强行撑开的感觉立马让他忍不住仰起下颚弓起了背脊，更加强烈的痛感席卷而来，刺痛着每一根神经，控制不住因疼痛而带来的颤抖，他甚至都没办法提前做好心理准备

「唔——！！！」

现在他知道为什么尤诺要事先用手指了，只是手指根本没办法和真正的相比，根本不在一个等级上

仅仅只是接受对方就已经让阿斯塔觉得半条命已经没有了，现在只能咬紧牙关努力不发出尖叫，指甲已经陷入了泥土，失去了视觉只会让身上的感觉变得更明显，后穴已经疼痛到麻木却没办法确认现在的状况，这让他心生恐惧

看着身下摇动着脑袋想求停止的挚友，尤诺感觉自己的怒气并没有减退，反而有了进一步增加的趋势……如果他今天没有恰巧看到的话……

「如果你还想更痛的话，就一直这么绷着也行，深吸一口气放轻松」

尤诺额头上冒出了汗珠，阿斯塔太紧张的原因导致后面吸得很紧，可是被包裹的感觉让他没办法保持理智

阿斯塔听取了建议之后迎来的就是大幅度的动作，根本让人承受不住，尤诺在扩张时并没有用够时间。这让他就算尽量去放松也不能把痛感减去多少，但除了去尽力配合以外也没有其他办法，他只能无力地咬紧牙关硬撑着

可尤诺就偏偏像没有注意到对方的疼痛一样，只是一味地抽插，感觉只是单纯地为了发泄怒火才做的，没有感情的行为

蒙住双眼的布料不知道被汗水还是泪水所浸湿，直到连发出声音的力气都没有，却又强制被一次又一次推向顶峰，阿斯塔现在整个口腔都是血腥味，嘴唇在抑制呻吟时被咬破，后穴已经疼痛到麻木

尤诺直到这时才慢慢将布料解开，他抬起少年的下颚撬开牙关探入口腔，想把最近的失去都索取回来，一点也不温柔的动作让阿斯塔没办法正常呼吸，唾液制造出的声音在这安静的环境中极为清晰

阿斯塔用手推拒着尤诺表示自己快要呼吸不上来了，可对方依旧没有停下动作反而变本加厉，此时的尤诺已经不是自己原来认识的那个看似冷淡却很温柔的尤诺了……他利用最后的力气发出微弱的抗拒声，但都被对方的占有欲给吞没

可偏偏这时对方又在自己的身体里来回抽插了起来

「唔……哈啊……尤……唔……」

一次没有了布料的束缚，阿斯塔能够把自己的话传达给对方了，可是才说出一个字就感觉喉咙被堵死了一般，没办法把剩下的字符给传达出去，他现在被疼得满头大汗，所有体力都被分配去对抗这疼痛了，仿佛要烧起来一般火辣让人感到无力

「阿斯塔……」

尤诺俯视身下的人，对方明明已经被自己侵犯得意识朦胧，气也应该消得差不多了才对，可是心情却比之前还要糟糕上百倍，已经没办法挽回了……

 

…………

……

 

身下的触感是柔软的，从盖在身上的被子中能嗅到特属于尤诺的气味，大概是处于深夜的原因吧，眼前漆黑一片，但他能确定的只有一点

痛……

膝盖…肩膀…额头…还有那难以启齿的部位，这些痛感都在提醒着阿斯塔之前发生的事情，就算只微微动一下身子都会牵扯到神经

「阿斯塔」

当再次听到尤诺的声音时阿斯塔惊坐起身只想立马远离这令他感到恐惧的音源，身体不知道是不是因为疼痛的原因开始不受控制地发抖，黑暗中被突如其来手臂所环住，这带有体温的怀抱并不能让颤抖停止，反而让他绷紧了神经，做不出任何回应，也不知道该怎么回应

温热的吐息触碰到后颈的那一刻阿斯塔还是条件性反射做出了推拒，因为他害怕了……只是尤诺将自己的手臂缩紧了一圈让他没办法推开，少年将整张脸埋进了对方的颈窝，沉默了许久

「对不起」

「………！」

因为尤诺的用力，让阿斯塔忍不住疼痛悶哼了出来，他张开口想让对方松开手臂，可是无论怎么都发不出一个准确的字音，就和昨天晚上一样

不过可能是感觉到了怀里人的不适，尤诺确实放松了手臂，但并没有松开怀抱

「对不起」

不知道是为了什么而道歉的声音再次响起，只是这一次语句中掺杂了很多痛苦和懊悔的情绪

「昨天我真的很生气，没能克制自己，因为我不想把你让给其他人……」

「……！」

阿斯塔听了之后感觉自己又生气又难受，他用力喊出声却只能发出沙哑的气音，因为生气而用了全身力气再次推拒，却一个不注意用力过大摔下了床

「……」

侧躺在地上捂着被摔到的脑袋，他感觉只要一碰上和尤诺有关的事他就没办法冷静下来

「没事吧？！」

「……」

直到这时阿斯塔才觉得奇怪，就算是在夜晚，也不可能漆黑到什么都看不见才对，至少也会有月光，多多少少能感受到眼前的事物才对

下意识把双手放到眼前，还是什么都看不到

「……」

「阿斯塔……？」

「……」

看着刚才还表现出强烈混乱的阿斯塔突然冷静下来，尤诺借此把人重新抱回了床上，直到他将视线对视上对方失焦的瞳孔上，对方明显不知道自己在盯着他看

下意识滚动了一下喉结，尤诺小心翼翼地问出了他的猜想

「阿斯塔……你能看到我么？」

「……」

没有听到回答……

 

…………

……

「抱歉，我所能做到的就只是物理上的治愈而已，但这并不能让阿斯塔君恢复视觉和语言能力」

尤诺不知道造成这样的原因是什么，当他慌张着去找到欧文来诊察后，对方表示自己只能治愈普通的外伤

「为什么？」

「因为这并不是身体上的原因，眼睛和喉咙本身是没有问题的，而是……一部分的人在精神极度紧张和压力过大时可能会导致部分功能缺失」

「……」

欧文看着尤诺沉默下来的样子，知道对方已经有了头绪了  
…………

之后阿斯塔只能把自己缩在床上，虽然身上已经不痛了，但因为没办法看到也没办法说话所以哪里都不能去，这比上次受伤还要感到痛苦

砰————！！！

门外突然传来了巨响，这使得他抬头警觉

「放开我！——！我要把这家伙给杀了！」

是马格纳的声音

阿斯塔第一次听到这位前辈如此愤怒的吼声，想必是真的很生气了，不过这都不是他所关心的……

 

…………

……

又回到了被每天照顾着生活的状态，不过至少他可以自由活动，只是走路时多了一根盲杖而已

这也并不是说就没办法恢复，只是不知道具体时间而已，至少让人不再那么担心

尤诺被强行命令不能接触阿斯塔，所以两人已经半个月左右没见过了  
坐在树下感受着微风，阿斯塔默默将脸埋入手臂中，他感觉自己的心脏就像被碾碎了一般

为什么两个人的交流总是没办法正确对接……

 

 

——END——


	2. anything can happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个是第一篇！！一编辑就卡，疯了！
> 
> ★尤诺⇆阿斯塔  
> ★和以前一样破车预警⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> ★勇者A太太和原天使点的®⑱ (*'▽'*)  
> ★大概在魔女之森后祭典前，私心出来的时间线  
> ★全员助攻(*° ° )？  
> ★无中生有，尤诺在交往的对象  
> ★废话连篇……ooc很严重(Wozijidoujuedeshigoushi)
> 
> ★如果以上都不介意的话
> 
>  
> 
> 请  
> ↓ ↓ ↓

■  
令人窒息的热浪扑面而来，每刮一阵风都好像要将所有事物给融化掉一般，夏季正午的太阳总是能完美的让人对它产生浓浓的畏惧和烦躁

「啊！！！！好热！！！！」

阿斯塔热得用食指勾住衬衣领口来回扇动，他感觉自己下一秒就要扑向地面了，眼前的热浪已经让前方的事物呈现扭曲，默默看了一眼路面上的石砖，大概烫得都能煎熟鸡蛋吧，直接倒下去可能会把自己弄熟，这让他只能继续忍着闷热向前迈步

耳边时不时还能传来那熟悉的声音，同行的芬拉尔在这样的天气下竟然还能保持着飒爽的笑容向街边的女孩子搭话，真的是让人由衷地感到佩服

当然，就算是芬拉尔，额头上也难免渗出了汗水，其中看起来最没事的大概就是马格纳了，多亏于日常与火焰打交道的原因，这个前辈在此时看起来格外精神，平时为了耍酷的墨镜也起到了很大的作用，他双手插在裤兜里在阿斯塔前方大跨步，然后突然停下了脚步，随意着对被热的要死的后辈搭了一句话，看起来是想让阿斯塔分散一些注意力，因为感觉这家伙快要因为气温而失去耐性了

「呐，我说你就没有喜欢的人么？」

「我说过多少次……修女……」

被热到完全不想思考，阿斯塔条件性反射立马要将答案脱口而出，不过最后嘴张到一半却改了口，他没能将内心所想给说出来，也没问马格纳为什么突然间谈起这个话题，现在只是想快点结束任务快点回据点

「那个不能算吧……」

「……？」

「听尤诺小哥说无论怎么样都没可能不是么？现实一些啦现实一些」

「我觉得我已经够现实了……」

「那好我问你，这么长时间下来有进展了么？」

「……才刚刚开始，以后还有的是机会……」

此时的阿斯塔好像很不满，眉头逐渐拧到了一起

马格纳叹出一口气放弃了和对方没道理的理论，果然和尤诺说的如出一辙，这家伙好像真的是一根筋。他凑过身去和旁边的芬拉尔碎碎念，两人一边斜眼上下打量着他们面前的后辈一边故意把音量放得刚刚好能让那个笨蛋能听清

「我觉得我们家阿斯塔没救了，你看看隔壁尤诺已经和伯爵家的大小姐在一起好长时间了，而这豆丁还整天在幻想着有一天能和修女结婚」

「我觉得阿斯塔很招人喜欢啊，难道就没有哪家小姐看一看？虽然人是矮了点，但这点也很可爱不是么？」

虽然芬拉尔知道马格纳是故意的，但还是开玩笑地附和了上去，同时还不忘神秘兮兮地挑了下眉

如两人预料的一样，阿斯塔听到这里心情就更糟糕了，突然就被比较了是怎么一回事，由来的烦躁，这让他忍不住加大了说话音量抱怨了回去

「啊啊啊！！！我说，我们能不能换个话题啊——！」

「当然可以～看起来你好像恢复了些精神了」

「……我，我看起来有那么累么？」

「那我们就快点完成快点回去吧！」

「……哦」

摸不清马格纳的脑回路，明明他自己都没有对象还反过来为后辈瞎操心些什么也不知道

虽然这样的话题也不是第一次提起了，次数多了也就让人开始不耐烦了，不过最令阿斯塔烦躁的果然还是尤诺和其他女孩子在一起了的话题

不久前蕾贝卡才对阿斯塔表明了心意，但是并没有成功，阿斯塔用非修女不可的借口掩盖了过去，最后却被红发少女当场戳穿说另有其人

「阿斯塔对修女的喜欢只是家人的喜欢吧，强迫自己说出这些话，那么你肯定有什么原由对么？」

「……没，我…真的是喜欢修……」

「既然我已经没希望了，但还是会为你加油的！以后有机会也介绍给我认识一下吧，那个能让你这么苦恼的人」

少年上下挥动着双手，不知道该怎么解释才能让蕾贝卡相信自己，当直视上对方那率真的双眼时，突然觉得自己说什么都只会是自欺欺人，他垂下双手将目光集中到脚尖上做出了妥协

「…哈哈哈……以后有机会的话」

……这么说不对，应该是如果有勇气的话……

阿斯塔认为自己绝对是哪里出了问题，就单凭借着喜欢的人是男性的这一件点就让他很困扰，因为在他的认知里根本就没有同性之间的爱这一说法，更何况两个男人根本没办法繁衍后代，周围的人肯定也不会认同这一观点吧，他甚至都不知道为什么会产生这样的情感，不知道该怎么处理，最后只能战战巍巍地将这些意念给压下去

感觉快要被这世间观念压到难以呼吸，如果表明了的话肯定会被社会所质疑，但更糟糕的是，只要在对方面前一不小心一说漏嘴，那么他和尤诺之间的关系肯定会被破坏

相处了这么多年的挚友竟然会对自己抱有这样的想法什么的，简直恶心至极

…………  
……

就算强迫着自己不要去胡思乱想，可阿斯塔始终忘不了，尤诺牵着那女孩下马车的场景

金发碧眼的温柔淑女，举止言谈都完美得体，试问这样的女性谁不喜欢呢？当她和尤诺两人站在一起时，周围的其他人都会变为陪衬，无论是谁肯定都会觉得他们很般配吧

所以绝对不能去破坏了别人的生活

其实最主要还是不想被讨厌

…………  
……

「阿斯塔——！」  
「阿斯塔——！」

岩浆中窜出的气泡接连破开，散发出了让人感到致命的热度，头脑因为长时间的炎热开始变得难以集中注意力，视线逐渐模糊但却能看到极速占据眼前画面的攻击，双耳如同进水了一样，同伴们的呼喊声变得朦胧不清

阿斯塔刚才只是分了点神就差点把命给分出去了，在忍着不适避开攻击之后，他默默决定得加强对事物的集中力才行了，不过这都只是后话

因为没能第一时间做出判断而最后胡乱勉强自己，差点又造成了无法挽回的后果

幸亏于夜见的及时救场才得以保命

 

…………

……

螟 ————

室外的气温通过窗外传来的蝉鸣就能感受到有多热，唯一值得放松的微风都带着夏季的温度，变得让人烦闷

「喂！阿斯塔，尤诺来了哟，你这家伙要睡到什么时候啊？！！」

门外大老远就能听到马格纳那中气十足的嗓音，然后这大大咧咧的前辈就毫不介意直接推开了阿斯塔的房门，瞬间将门沿上的灰尘扩散到了整个房间里，地面上因为许久没打扫而积起的灰尘也一并飘了起来。第一印象就容易给人这房间的主人很懒惰的错觉

马格纳看着呈对角斜躺在床上还睡得死沉死沉的人挠了挠后脑勺，随后转身大力拍了两下尤诺的肩膀露出一排牙齿

「啊，还没醒么？那你就等一下吧，我得去执行任务才行了，晚上再见啦～」

「好的」

因为开门声而醒来，此时的阿斯塔迷迷糊糊中好像听到了马格纳和谁的对话，但太困了并没有想那么多

吧嗒……

房门被轻轻关上

好像走了……

在脑内感叹一声睡眠时光总是那么的美好之后抵不住困意又昏沉地睡了回去

毕竟是少有的可以偷懒的日子……

奇怪……窗外吹进的风好像变得凉爽了一些

…………

等下一次醒过来已经不知道过了多长时间，窗外投射进来的阳光强烈到让人睁不开眼，所幸直接避开被石膏固定住的双手转了个身背对阳光，缩了缩身子调整了个舒服的姿势，阿斯塔将自己整个头都埋进了被子里，不过身体却露在外面，这样既不用被热到也不用被阳光闪到，一举两得……

果然这个时候床的吸引力就是这么大啊

「你要睡到什么时候？」

「唔……尤诺，让我再睡一会，不是还没到午饭时间」

「已经过了」

「那……修女……」

嗯……？

不对……现在已经不在哈吉了

话说到一半阿斯塔仿佛意识到了什么一般慢慢睁开眼，从被子的缝隙中看到的是熟悉的墙壁……在脑内梳理了一番才反应过来这里是黑色暴牛的据点，刚才他下意识差点说出‘那修女怎么没有来叫他起床’这句话，看来是自己睡觉睡懵了

「话说你为什么在这里啊……」

保持着侧对墙壁的姿势，故意让语气听起来十分不耐烦，不过这只是为了掩饰刚才说错话的尴尬而已，希望尤诺没听清楚

「来照顾你的」

从对方那上扬的语气中判断，看样子是听到了，啊…好丢脸……

「嗯……好像是有这么一回事来着？」

所以说这家伙怎么还真的来了啊？！！明明拒绝了不就可以了吗？！阿斯塔虽然表面看起来记不清这一件事，实则比谁都要记得清楚

这契机只是夜见之前去王都开了个会，顺便将又搞得一身伤的阿斯塔带给欧文去治治，身上大部分烫伤，手腕和脚腕都受到了严重损伤，因为阿斯塔一直都很乱来的原因，夜见交代欧文用治愈魔法把烫伤解决之后再把那骨折的双手和右脚都固定上石膏，如果不这么做的话就怕这家伙觉得自己还能执行任务，在上一个伤还没好的时候又折腾出下一个伤，让人头疼

回程途中夜见叼着烟抱怨阿斯塔整天给人添麻烦，刚烦恼着要把这家伙丢给谁时就看到了人群中金色黎明的三人，某位团长视线立马捕捉到了其中的黑发少年，眼疾手快借着自己的身份将尤诺给逮了过来

尤诺甚至还没反应过来是怎么一回事，那特属于黑色暴牛老大的气场就压到了身上

「既然是从小就生活在一起的，最了解这豆丁生活习惯的最属你了，决定了！这家伙就交给你照顾了！！哈哈哈，毕竟这一段时间团里的人都抽不出手，但又不能把他晾在一边要不然太可怜了哈哈哈——！！！」

「？？？」

阿斯塔至今还记得夜见那一边大声笑着一边大力拍着尤诺肩膀的样子，根本没有给对方一丝拒绝的余地就这么决定了

「放心，你们团长那边我会打招呼的～」

看着尤诺满脸的黑线，芬拉尔立马吹起口哨推着阿斯塔离远了现场，想假装没看到这个场景

只不过阿斯塔还是好奇的转头看了一下对方的反应，那完全是一副不情愿的表情啊！！

话说没人能抽出时间来照看才有鬼啊，明明这段时间任务也没多少，芬拉尔前辈甚至还有时间去外面搞联谊活动，葛修三天两头就去街上给玛丽挑选礼物。

实则不知的是，夜见突然来这么一出是因为全团上下后来都知道了阿斯塔喜欢的人是尤诺这件事，仅仅只是这样而已，才不是忙到没时间照顾，以阿斯塔那藏不住心思的性格，和他相处久了也就知道了，不过好像并没有人直接将这件事告诉当事人

所以阿斯塔并没有弄懂团长的用意，只是一味地在内心慌张了起来

…………  
……

「阿斯塔？」

尤诺突然的搭话将阿斯塔的思绪给硬生生拉了回来，回过神将目光转移到对方身上，可能是今天不用任务的原因吧，尤诺穿了最简单的便服就过来了，久违的黑色高领上衣和芋色的裤子再加上筒靴

这让阿斯塔突然就怔了神，原来怎么没有发现，这家伙穿便服的样子……还挺帅的……

不对，这么穿不热么？！

看床上的人还是没什么反应，尤诺无奈着再次用动作提醒了一遍才终于起了作用

「啊……嗯？什么？」

「午餐……再晚可能就没了」

「这么晚了吗？！」

「那是因为你睡太多了」

「好…好吧哈哈哈，那就去吃饭吧！我肚子都快饿瘪了」

说着阿斯塔在翻了一圈后来到床边慢慢坐起身，等尤诺将轮椅推过来

不过对方好像还没有这个意思，而是转身看起了叠放在一边的衣物

「穿这件可以么？」

「我身上已经穿着了」

「芬拉尔有提醒我每天都得换，因为这个气温很容易出汗，毕竟你肯定也不想一身汗味对吧……」

虽然只是最普通的换衣而已，可如果是尤诺帮忙的话，阿斯塔就感觉自己沉不住气了

「那个我自己来就可以了……」

只是说完这一句话，就看到对方用看傻子的表情盯着自己

「你确定自己能够做好？」

「唔………」

「之前都是你自己换的衣服？」

「没……芬拉尔前辈或者马格纳会轮流来帮忙……」

不知为什么，阿斯塔感觉自己说话的声音越来越没有底气，视线也左右乱晃，这引得尤诺一阵不爽，两三步来到床边下了指示

「转过来」

「………哦……」

「抬手」

虽说只是换一件上衣而已，可还是难免会碰触到表面皮肤，这对心脏不太好，期间阿斯塔只能一昧沉默着等尤诺帮忙换好上衣，不知道是不是错觉，他感觉自己的动作僵硬了不少

明明之前无论是谁来帮忙阿斯塔都能轻易接受，毕竟无论是芬拉尔还是马格纳都给人兄长一样的感觉，可现在的阿斯塔和以前不一样了，他没办法将尤诺强行定义到朋友又或者家人的分类里

「手臂搭到我肩膀上」

「……」

没有回应

尤诺看阿斯塔好像并没有把自己话给听进去，索性直接绕过对方的手臂将左手覆上后背，右手穿过膝盖弯将人给抱了起来

「哎？！！」

突然间的失重让阿斯塔瞬间回神，慌慌张张地想挣扎开来，可又怕尤诺不耐烦直接松手。怎么说也不用抱起来不是么？！借个肩膀搭一下的话还是可以走路的，所以当屁股落到轮椅上后，他就更加觉得此时的自己就像个三级残废了

今天的阿斯塔在尤诺看来与往常不太一样，平时一直停不下口的家伙此时竟然沉默着不知道在想些什么，要是换作平常可能早就有的没的吐出了一堆话了。而且到现在为止，对方好像都刻意在回避两人眼神间的交汇，感觉很奇怪，但又找不到具体的奇怪点

在此之前，阿斯塔一直觉得用轮椅下楼梯是一个很考验人的关卡，马格纳每次都会抱怨楼梯阶数太多太麻烦，不过尤诺因为本身就是使用的风魔法，所以直接操控气流就可以轻松搞定，现在看来，这可真是方便到爆炸

…………

三级残废人士一度以为自己已经是起的最晚的了，可没想到巴纳莎比他们更晚

黑色暴牛的魔女还是和平常一样只身着斗篷和内衣就下楼了，她手里摇晃着空了的红酒瓶晃晃荡荡坐到了阿斯塔对面

「阿斯塔早安～啊嘞，尤诺君也来了么？我们家的阿斯塔这段时间得麻烦你了呢」

巴纳莎并没有拿起刀叉而是又开了一瓶红酒，她饶有兴致地看着对面的两人，在说到‘我们家的’这几个字时还故意放慢了语速，说实话她很好奇天天被谈论到的阿斯塔喜欢的人到底是什么样子

看样子尤诺并没有因为魔女的穿着而感到惊讶，反而调整了一下态度，停下手中的动作

「没有，倒不如说阿斯塔整天乱来真是不好意思，最近几天可能要打扰了」

虽然并没有明确说出来，可是巴纳莎还是感受到了对方话语中的意味，突然就觉得很有意思……

「呀～真是客气的小帅哥呢，没事没事，反倒不如说大欢迎！」

好感度瞬间上升，对于尤诺的态度巴纳莎完全讨厌不起来，之前并没有近距离交流过所以铁定以为是对谁都冷淡的性格，又因为所属金色黎明，就更加容易给别人一种傲慢的感觉，现在看来这些主观印象都不太符合

简单地寒掺两句尤诺将注意力转移到了料理上，巴纳莎看着对面的两人只因为一个午餐的问题就一直在折腾，最后还是阿斯塔败阵下来只能皱着眉把尤诺递到面前的蔬菜给吞下，这个样子看起来稍微有些搞笑

「从刚才到现在不一直都只在吃蔬菜么？！偶尔也让我吃点肉啊！」

「那先把这些解决了」

「太多了！！！你到底觉得我的食量有多大啊？！」

「为了能尽快康复」

其实尤诺比谁都清楚阿斯塔的食量在哪个程度，只是长时间未见的原因，忍不住想多捉弄一下而已，看到对方因着急而憋红了的耳尖总觉得很好玩

之后巴纳莎像好像想起了什么似的合起了双手

「对了！有决定好尤诺君的房间了么？」

尤诺明显愣了一下，随后才反应过来对方说的是什么

「没有，我晚上会回去然后早上再过来」

「啊啦？那岂不是很辛苦，直接住在这里就可以了啦，午饭过后我帮你准备一间房间吧」

听到这句话，阿斯塔双耳动了动立马警觉了过来，连忙想阻止巴纳莎的建议

「等等！！尤诺也有其他事情要忙的对吧，不用一直待在这里也没问题的」

他转头想得到尤诺的附和

「在你痊愈之前我都没有任务，因为你们团长已经打过招呼了」

不过这委婉的拒绝好像并没有用，巴纳莎看既然得到了当事人同意，立马打了个响指

「那么就这么决定啦！」

「……」

…………

……

 

「就这里吧～距离阿斯塔的房间也不远」

看来并没有开玩笑，巴纳莎不知从哪里找出了一间客房，她上下抛动着手里的钥匙，看起来对自己选择的房间很满意的样子

「竟然比我的房间好很多是怎么回事？！」

而且这间房间看上去比阿斯塔的那一间要好上太多了，区别待遇么？这绝对是区别待遇吧？！

「嘛～要不你也过来住这里好了，尤诺君也方便照看」

「不…我觉得我那间挺好的，真的」

「是嘛？」

…………  
……

回到房间阿斯塔立马就撑着那唯一完好的左脚扑向了床面，脚上还固定着石膏最好还是不要乱动，可是连续好多天都是同样的生活作息，也不能去干些什么，真的让人觉得很枯燥

‘啊——！！我们去外面逛逛吧，反正过两天脚上的石膏就可以拆除了，没问题的！’ ——虽然想这么对坐在床边的少年开口，可是他憋了好长时间，就是怎么都说不出口，索性放弃将整张脸陷进枕头里

还是睡午觉好了……

 

蝉鸣让人心烦意乱——  
整个下午阿斯塔脑内都处于活跃状态，即使强迫着自己去睡着也无果，最后只能闭着眼睛数羊，单单只是某个人的存在就足以让人冷静不下来，即使对方一句话也没说

当马格纳再次推开房门时，阿斯塔才意识到自己其实睡着了的这一件事，可完全没有休息过的感觉反而觉得很累，窗外早已漆黑一片，房间内仅有一盏油灯散发着微弱的暖光，而尤诺也就这么陪着阿斯塔度过了一个下午

…………

……

「哈哈哈哈——！！真是的，那个家伙自己都没有把任务细节说清楚就来委托，真是让人感到头疼啊」

「虽然没太明白任务内容，不过我今天和敌人好好的打了一架呢！好久没有这么开心过了～」

「那是因为在协调的都是我啊！！！」

「喂——有谁再帮我拿一瓶酒过来～隔——」

「阿斯塔伤好了一些了么？」

「姆恰姆恰——今天准备了超豪华的烤肉哟！大家多吃一点」

「真是的，吃饭的时候就不能安静一些么？」

晚餐时段的餐桌和中午时完全不一样，因为基本上所有人都聚到了一起，所以格外的热闹

尤诺甚至是第一次在这么热闹的餐桌上吃饭，毕竟在金色黎明的时候大家都安静得可怕，甚至餐厅里一个时间段内都不会有几个人，毕竟住在团里的人本来就没有多少，几乎都是直接回家的

虽然大家在这个时间点都会把最近有的没的，大的小的事吐出来，不过几乎所有人时不时都会往最边上两人的方向瞟一瞟，让阿斯塔没多长时间就打断了尤诺的动作

「我饱了，尤诺能麻烦先送我回去么？然后你再下来继续吃晚餐……」

「好」

虽然嘴上答应了阿斯塔的要求，不过尤诺并没有把人送到那间又小又旧的房间

「后来我今天考虑了一下巴纳莎的话，住一起确实更方便照看」

「可是我没问题的！！！」

阿斯塔还没有做出反驳就被抱上了床，以尤诺的意思来看就是他们这一段时间都会睡在一张床上么？虽然以前在教会的时候确实是这样没错，可是现在不一样了啊！他此时在内心咆哮着，这是什么惩罚游戏？

尤诺保持着将对方压在身下的姿势放松表情

「你可以先睡」

怎么可能睡得着？！阿斯塔屏住呼吸盯着面前的这张面孔，现在的这个姿势未免也太……

「喂！！」

不过看样子尤诺并不在意，只是道了声晚安就这么离开了房间，根本没有打算将阿斯塔送回去的打算，最后某个三级残废只能讪讪地放弃挣扎，至少现在取得了独处的时间不是么？一天都处于紧绷状态的神经终于能放松下来了

当一个人得到了放松，睡意也就接踵而至

「算了」

…………

……

夜晚清爽的微风吹进房间内，让闷热的一天得以画上休止，从月亮的高度能够判断出已是深夜

在这安静到呼吸声都能听得一清二楚的环境下，阿斯塔猛吸了一口气突然睁开眼睛，在黑暗中能明显感觉自己的心脏跳动的频率加快了不少，他刚才好像梦到了些什么不得了的东西……导致后背被汗水所浸湿，下半身好像……

本来已经进入睡眠的尤诺慢慢睁开眼，他感受到了旁边的动静于是转头看去，不过对方此时是背对着的姿势所以并看不到表情

「睡不着？」

突然间响起的声音让阿斯塔肩膀忍不住抖动了一下，这个时间对方应该已经睡熟了的才对

「啊，吵醒你了？抱歉……」

「哪里不舒服么？」

「没…没有……什么……唔……」

尤诺感觉到阿斯塔好像在忍耐着些什么，语气和平时差了很多，可对方好像并不想说出来，姑且能判断出应该不是伤口上的问题

那么只有………

他思索着下床点燃了油灯想确认情况，伴随着火柴的擦声房间内顿时被暖色的柔光所包围

「把灯熄了——！！！」

几乎同一时间，阿斯塔着急着喊了出来，但在意识到自己声音过大时又闭上了嘴，开什么玩笑，现在这幅样子绝对不能被尤诺看到

所以他更加将自己缩进了被子里，想让对方就这么无视过去

烛光熄灭，房间内再次陷入黑暗

尤诺借助着窗外微弱的月光绕过床尾走到对方身边，逐渐能听到那强行忍耐的呼吸声，将被子拉开了一些，虽然只是一点点，但确实能从微弱光线中看到那无助的神情，阿斯塔面前的刘海和鬓角因为汗水的原因都被打湿死死地贴到了脸上，尤诺的想法得到了证实，他盯着那双瞳孔凑近对方轻声开口

「抱歉，我应该注意到的」

说着将阿斯塔裹着的被子都掀开了来，接触到晚风的汗液得到了冷却瞬间在皮肤上生起了一层鸡皮疙瘩

「等！等等！！！」

然而尤诺无视了对方的制止，只是弯腰伸手将缩成一团的阿斯塔整个人给抱了起来，坐到床边时刚好让对方能够坐到自己腿上，防止压到伤口

「我来帮你」

不可置信地瞪大了双眼，阿斯塔没想到尤诺会说出这样的话，对方比平时更加带有感情的语气让他觉得这并不是现实而是梦境，这差点就把自己内心最后的防线给突破了，他低下头咬紧下嘴唇拒绝了回去

「……不用管的！…过一会就好了…」

阿斯塔可能自己都没注意到，他刚才哭腔都快出来了，这果然是什么惩罚游戏对吧，在双手没办法使用的情况下真的太折磨人了，但是他更不想让尤诺来帮忙这明显不符道德伦理的事

「很难受不是么？」

「……没事的……不用为了我这样的人……」

不想让尤诺来弄，要不然罪恶感会占据内心的，尤诺能来照顾他这几天已经够奢侈了，再继续的话就太过分了，无论是对尤诺还是那位伯爵家的小姐，而且这样会忍不住把自己内心的想法给说出来的

不要这么温柔啊……

「阿斯塔……」

「嗯？」

尤诺拨开了阿斯塔被汗水浸湿的刘海，将吻落到了对方额头上，额头传来的触感让阿斯塔猝不及防，尤诺再一次做出了他预料之外的举动，紧接着感觉到内裤被拉下，下身暴露在了空气中，他没办法看到对方此时的表情

「尤…诺……唔……」

下半身突然被握住，节骨分明的手指来回于被胀得难受的柱身

「对于我来说，如果是阿斯塔的话就没问题」

尤诺凑近阿斯塔的耳朵小声说出了这一句话，这在本人来看可能是想让对方减少心理负担，可恰巧相反，阿斯塔感觉自己脑袋快要爆炸了，什么叫做如果是自己的话就没问题

「停…停下来……」

再继续下去的话，他会更加……  
可是尤诺并没有因此停手，反而加快了速度，甚至改变了手的动作，以至于透明黏腻的液体开始从顶端溢出

阿斯塔没办法抑制住这本能上传来的感觉，让人感到害怕

「…住手……唔——！」

自己亲手来和别人帮忙完全就是两种感觉，阿斯塔感觉自己此时变得极其敏感，对方每一根手指的动作都对大脑造成了强烈的刺激，而那触碰到耳垂的吐息也逐渐显得具有情色的意味

明显尤诺极其清楚应该如何去处理这种事情，他左手抚摸上阿斯塔的大腿内侧，右手继续刺激被液体湿润了的柱身，感受着怀里人的反应以此做出下一步行动，当指尖压揉到最为敏感的部位时对方明显达到了极限释放了出来

忍不住绷紧小腹脚趾缩紧，这一瞬间，道德和肉体上的双重折磨把阿斯塔内心中最后的一丝防线也给毫不留情地绞碎，自己的精液就这么玷污了对方的手掌

尤诺能感受到怀里人因为高潮一阵又一阵的颤抖和变得紊乱的呼吸，此时的阿斯塔表现出了他从未见过的一面，自己的发小看起来竟然有一种让人很有想保护的欲望，然后就是想再进一步侵犯的欲望，一方面不希望对方露出难受的表情，但另一方面又希望看到对方被自己弄到哭泣的样子

总是表现出乐观坚强甚至不轻易对外表现出消沉的那个阿斯塔，就在刚才甚至差点哭了出来，让尤诺产生了一种莫名的情绪

不过这念头刚生出就被强行给压制了下去，手指间的液体还没有完全失去温度，从浓稠程度上来看应该是好长时间没有释放过了

等等……他到底在想些什么……

…………

「尤…尤诺……」

「什么？」

尤诺回话时强行让自己的语气听起来和之前没什么变化，只是普通的替对方弄了一下而已

「……那…你…」

阿斯塔把脸给埋进了尤诺肩膀里，忍住羞耻还是说了出来，因为坐在对方腿上的原因，阿斯塔感受得一清二楚，对方那腿间的鼓起。虽然知道这是正常的生理现象，但脸颊好像更加发烫了，那是因为自己才变成这样的

「没事，我等一会解决」

之后尤诺为阿斯塔重新换了衣服以后自己走出了房间……  
…………  
……

清脆的关门声回响在空气中，确认对方不在附近之后阿斯塔猛地深呼吸了一口，他睁大眼睛盯着天花板，确定这不是梦境而是现实了，即使原来在教会里也没有过的亲密接触，这一定让尤诺觉得很困扰吧

要是没有做那个梦的话……

他现在就想把自己脑袋撬开看看里面到底装了些什么，虽然自从受伤之后确实是再也没有释放过，可身体也不用挑这么一个时间啊，现在好了，明天该以一种怎样的态度去面对尤诺才好

…………  
……

「如果再有昨天那样的情况你就告诉我」

「噗——！！」

阿斯塔不敢相信自己听到的话，刚喝进口的水就这么被喷了出来，可看到对方的表情又不像是开玩笑

「毕竟你没办法自己来不是么？」

「……是这样没错，可是！！只是暂时照顾而已，没必要做到这个地步的！！！难道你照顾其他人也会这么做吗？！」

惊讶着用借手上裹着的绷带把下巴上的水擦干净，这还是他原来认识的尤诺么？

「……不会，但如果对象是你的话就没问题」

‘又来了，什么叫对象是我的话就没问题啊？！明显有很大的问题好不好’阿斯塔此时在内心咆哮着，话说尤诺那家伙是哪根筋搭错了？很容易让人会错意的

「你知道吗？！我……」

声音戛然而止，想在脑子里换一句合适的话语，阿斯塔刚才差点把心里想的给说了出来

但尤诺明显想得到答案，于是又提了一遍刚才的话题

「我知道什么？」

「没什么——！！！在男人手里释放出来什么的，你不觉得恶心我都觉得恶心啊，你知道么？」

阿斯塔脑袋一热还是将那违心的话给说出来了

「不！尤诺，我不是那个意思……」

之后又立马反悔了，他都说了些什么？！

只是看起来这句话好像起作用了，尤诺眼神暗了下来，看起来心情变得很差

「那是我多此一举了」

听起来像是在和陌生人交谈，与刚才相差过大的语气

阿斯塔觉得自己是一个笨蛋，本是不想因为自己的感情被发现导致两人关系出现裂缝，现在倒好了，他甚至还没能表达出自己的感情，他们的关系就被自己给敲裂了

「等等！尤诺你听我解释！」

「你不用强行解释的，从这两天你的态度中我还是能感受出来的，让你很困扰了吧，我会去和芬拉尔说换人的」

黑发少年用着一种冷冽的语气说出了这句话，确实，果然很恶心吧……

等等等等！！为什么会变成现在这个样子？！阿斯塔慌了，他是第一次看到尤诺真正对他生气的样子，黑发少年并不没有表现得愤怒，而是给人一种将对方和自己给分隔开的距离感

至少是带有一点点感情波动也好，还能让人觉得有回转的余地

阿斯塔没有过和尤诺真正吵架的经验，脑内无论怎么思考还是找不到合适的方法，他看着尤诺手放到了门把手上打算离开

‘那是因为我喜欢的人是你！！——！’阿斯塔在脑内把这句话重复了好几遍还是没有说出来，张开口却感觉喉咙被掐住了一般发不出声，被觉得恶心总比被真正讨厌要好不是么？说出来啊……

可无论怎么都挤不出这句话，反而眼泪却抑制不住地掉了出来，呼吸逐渐变得哽咽

打开到一半的门停了下来，后方传来强忍着的呜咽声瞬间贯穿了尤诺的心脏，难道自己真的让阿斯塔觉得很恶心吗？这一次是轮到他在心里慌了，老实说刚才确实对阿斯塔的行为觉得很生气，言行中带有赌气的成分，但并没有想到这会让对方这么难过，他第一次见那家伙流泪竟然是在这样的情况下？！

就在尤诺犹豫着要不要转头去看的时候，马格纳恰巧经过了门口

「嗯？怎么了怎么了？」

他听到动静立马凑了一个脑袋过来，一眼就看到了止不住眼泪的后辈后吓了一跳，默默扯过尤诺小声震惊

「喂！！怎么回事？尤诺，你做了什么能让才阿斯塔这么难过啊？！」

「没，我觉得我没做什么……只是……」

「只是什么？」

「只是阿斯塔看起来并不想让我来照顾他，我刚想去和你们说要不还是换一个人」

「哎呀……」

马格纳一巴掌拍上了自己的额头，看样子阿斯塔还并没有表明自己的心意，他大概是了解了个大概了

「行行行，你先下楼去休息一下吧，这里交给我了」

马格纳就这么说着将尤诺给推了出去，严严实实关上了房门

就算说什么交给他，尤诺也没办法释怀，他只知道自己此时心情很复杂，一起生活了十五年的关系难道还不如才认识没多长时间的前辈么？

「呀～尤诺君，怎么了？沉着一张脸的，要喝茶么？」

尤诺刚来到一楼就听到了芬拉尔的声音，对方趴在二楼护栏上对他打招呼

「你等一下～」

紧接着对方消失在了原地，再一次出现时手里已经托着茶具出现在了尤诺面前

「来来来，不要客气，随便坐哟～」

「不用了，我还是回去了吧」

「哎？！怎么这么突然……烫烫烫！」

某位前辈听到这里明显把手里的茶壶抖了一下将热水泼到了拿着茶杯的另一只手上

尤诺昨天才来的，怎么今天就要回去了……芬拉尔瞟了一眼对方的脸色，阴沉到快和死人一样了，不用猜绝对是和阿斯塔吵架了之类的

「嘛～好长时间没见总是需要磨合一下的」

「我觉得不是这方面的问题……」

「嗯？」

「我觉得我可能被讨厌了」

噗——！！！

芬拉尔刚喝进去的茶就这么被喷了出来，好像自己听到了什么绝对不会出现的答案一样，他惊奇地直视了过去，以为对方在开玩笑

「被…被谁讨厌？」

「阿斯塔」

震惊……试问被那个一根筋后辈讨厌的几率会有多大，那个有时候甚至连敌人都能够理解并且原谅的后辈，更不要说对象是这个曾经一同生活过15年的尤诺了

「等等，我觉得你们之间一定是有了什么误会，难道你不喜欢那家伙么？」

「抱歉，我现在不太想谈这些」

「哈哈哈，是吗？那就喝茶吧……」

「不用了，我回去了」

「哎？！！！」

既然尤诺都这么坚决了芬拉尔也没理由强行拦住不给走，所以只能眼睁睁看着对方离开


End file.
